The present invention pertains to methods for determining the probability of rare events, in particular for channel and bit error rate (BER) estimation. This invention is in particular helpful for estimating channels suffering from both severe signal distortion causing undesired inter-symbol interference of several symbols and from severe noise. Such conditions prevail for example in metro and long haul high-speed optical fiber communication systems. So the invention may be implemented in particular in optical receivers.